The present invention relates to a spray arm for a dishwasher and to a dishwasher with a spray arm of this type.
A dishwasher can have a spray arm for applying washing liquor to items to be washed, said spray arm distributing the washing liquor in the inside of a dishwasher cavity of the dishwasher. These spray arms are typically mounted rotatably; however dishwashers with fixed spray arms are also known. In order to prevent the washing liquor from transferring from one wash segment to the next, for instance from the pre-wash segment into the cleaning segment, an outlet nozzle can be provided on the bottom side of the spray arm. To ensure as effective an emptying of the spray arm as possible, it is necessary to configure the diameter of the outlet nozzle to be as large as possible. Maximizing a diameter of the outlet nozzle however results in the pressure of the washing liquor at the cleaning spray nozzles of the spray arm reducing, as a result of which the cleaning performance of the dishwasher can be reduced.